It's All About the Follow Through
by snoozin81
Summary: Finn teaches Rachel the basics of Basketball.


Rachel decides that she likes the acoustics in the gymnasium much better than in the auditorium, at least that's what she tells herself. She refuses to admit that it has anything to do with catching glimpses of Finn, but as she nears the double doors her heart races at the sound of a basketball dribbling against the polished floor. A quick peek through one of the small, square windows and her stomach flips. With a deep breath, she squares her shoulders and pushes her way inside.

"Hello Finn." Her voice is barely audible over the echo of the ball bouncing but he manages to hear her none the less.

"Oh, hey Rachel," he replies.

She's disheartened at the half smile he gives her because it doesn't quite reach his eyes and there's a sadness about him that breaks her heart. He's made it pretty clear he doesn't want to discuss Quinn or the baby so she doesn't broach the subject.

"I apologize for interrupting your practice. I thought perhaps the gym would be available and I'd be able to practice my new solo. I'd have gone to the auditorium but the drama club is rehearsing their latest thespian endeavor and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Wait…everyone in the drama club is a thespian? Aren't there guys in there?"

"Yes," Rachel states uncertainly as she watches Finn take aim at the basket. The ball sails through the air and circles the rim before sliding through the center of the net. "It means acting or actor, depending on how it's used."

"Oh." He catches the ball on the rebound and takes another shot.

Rachel's mesmerized by his languid movements, on the court he seems to have much more balance and coordination than he does during Glee rehearsals. The ball bounces out an easy rhythm each time it connects with the floor or the basket's backboard and the chorus seems to match Finn's athletic dance perfectly. She begins to nod her head and hum along with the strange music, subconsciously mapping out a dance routine that could be used at Regional's.

She doesn't realize the echo of the ball has stopped until Finn clears his throat and asks, "Uh, Rachel, are you okay?"

She can feel her face heat up in embarrassment, so instead of meeting Finn's concerned stare she looks down at her feet. "I've never been very good at sports," she says in a rush. "Mostly because I haven't been able to give them the full attention needed in order to be good at them. My focus has always been on music and dance, but this…" she glances up and motions towards the court, "seems like it could be fun."

"I could teach you if you want," Finn offers.

"Really?" she asks, fiddling with the hem of her skirt in nervous habit.

"Sure, come here," he replies, reaching out and grazing her shoulder to nudge her forward. When she's standing in front of him he hands her the ball and turns her towards the net.

His height gives him an advantage and he's easily able to reach around her in order to show her the correct placement of her hands on the basketball. "Bend your knees," he instructs, "push off the floor with your toes and follow through with a snap of your wrists."

Rachel follows his instructions but there's not enough power in her throw to get the ball near the basket. Instead it falls to the ground and collides with a wall before rolling back towards them.

"That was good," Finn reassures her, leaning over and picking up the basketball. "Try it again."

Her second attempt makes it a little further but falls short of the net by at least a foot. "This isn't as easy as it looks," she sighs. "Perhaps I should just stick to my vocals."

"Nah, you just need to relax a little," Finn offers, handing her the ball again.

She can't fathom relaxing though, as he once again wraps his arms around her. Her breath catches at the heat seeping off him and the feel of his chest brushing against her back with every breath. When his knees bend they knock against the back of hers forcing her to follow his posture and he keeps his grip on her hands until it's time to release the ball. This time there's enough power behind the toss to hit the backboard. The ball spins around the rim twice before falling into the net.

Rachel squeals with excitement and turns towards Finn, throwing her arms around his neck in an exuberant hug. He laughs lightly against her ear and hugs her back. He smells of boy; cheap cologne, Dial soap, and sweat. It's deliciously intoxicating and she finds herself desperately wanting him to kiss her.

Electricity sparks between them as their eyes meet and she thinks maybe he will kiss her and maybe this time he'll mean it. His lips inch closer and she closes her eyes in anticipation. She doesn't hear the light footsteps behind her or the soft thud of the girl's locker room door closing but she can't block out Santana's scathing voice as the girl demands that they get a room.

Finn pulls away, forcing Rachel out of her haze. She turns and glares at Santana with more hatred than she's ever bothered showing before, but the girl only smirks wider and readjusts her Cheerio bag on her shoulder before nudging Brittany.

"Yeah," the blonde adds, crossing her arms over her chest. "The locker room is available if you want to use it."

Santana rolls her eyes and pulls Brittany towards the main doors, leaving Rachel alone with Finn. She can feel the tension coiling around them and assumes Finn can too; by the way he shifts from one foot to the other and runs an absentminded hand across the back of his neck.

"I…I should go," he states, nodding his head as if trying to convince himself it's the right thing to do.

"Of course," Rachel replies. "Thank you for your help, Finn. I enjoyed learning the basics of basketball."

He finally looks up from the floor, a small, uncertain smile curling the corner of his mouth. "It was fun."

Rachel returns his smile before stepping around him and making her way out of the gym. She makes it all the way to the parking lot before she hears the heavy footfalls of Finn running to catch up with her.

"Rach, wait up!" he calls out, skipping the bottom two steps and dashing across the pavement to meet her. "I forgot to tell you the most important thing about basketball," he adds with a goofy grin.

Rachel arches an eyebrow in curiosity but instead of explaining, Finn leans in and presses his lips roughly against hers. She can taste the desire and want on the tip of his tongue as it licks the line of her lip and she knows with absolute certainty that this could very well be the beginning of everything she's ever wanted.

"It's all about the follow-through," he breathes against her mouth, as he rests his forehead against hers and runs his fingers through her hair.


End file.
